I See Your Heart Without Looking Can It Be Love?
by Baegirlthatlovesinu
Summary: IK. Kagome lost her mother. Inuyasha Lost his father. Kikyo is Kagome's new step sister. Kagome's stepbrother is in love with Kagome. What else could go wrong? Kagome loses her mem from a car accident. Guess who was the driver? based on korean drama Pleas
1. Stepsis and stepmom from hell!

One day a (normal) girl named Kagome was running on the beach that was in front of her house. She was with her friend, Inuyasha. 

They had their shoes off and they were having lots of fun just having each other's company. Kagome was 14 at the time and Inuyasha was 15. Inuyasha was really rich because his mother owned the Tai Mall's company and that was doing really well.

Kagome had blue-grey eyes that sparkled even in the darkest of nights and she had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders. Inuyasha was unique. He had mesmerizing golden eyes and silky silver hair that moved down to his waist. He was very handsome and Kagome was very beautiful. 

Kagome knew everything about Inuyasha and Inuyasha knew everything about her. Inuyasha was a half demon. Kagome was a miko. They understood each other. They have grown very fond of each other over the years. They have been best friend since… like forever. 

Their parents knew each other very well. Kagome's mother had died a long time ago and Inuyasha's father died when he was only 4 years old. They were with each other during those tragic times. They knew each other's past and they wanted to be together forever.

"Hey stop that!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha for throwing sand at her.

"Make me!" Inuyasha yelled out and scooped up a handful of sand. He threw it at her, but she just barely managed to dodge it. He quickly took up a handful of sand into his hands. Before he could throw it, he heard his father telling him that he had to leave. He said goodbye to Kagome and left.

The next day Kagome was greeted by a woman and two other kids. The woman was to be her stepmother and the two kids would be her stepbrother and stepsister. She greeted them.

"Hello. My name is Kagome. I guess that we are going to be living together now." Kagome gave them a sweet smile.

The boy didn't even look at her. He had messy brown hair and he was the same age as Kagome. He had very dark eyes that almost seemed as if they were totally black.

On the other hand, the other girl gave Kagome a little smirk. "Hi. My name is Kikyo and this is my brother, Kosato. It is a pleasure to be living here with you." 'I can't believe that I'm going to be living in this house with this little slut!' She gave a little fake smile. Kikyo had long messy black hair that went to her back. She had piercing brown eyes that seemed to have an evil aura to them.

"I'll show you where your room is. Follow me." Kagome gestured them to follow her. They arrives at a white door and Kagome opened it for them. Kikyo just smiled and Kosato just stared at the ground. After Kikyo unpacked, they went to see Kosato's room. His room was plain almost like Kikyo's. 

The next day would be the beginning of school for Kikyo and her brother. They had a fairly good day, but Kikyo was telling lies about how Kagome's family was poor, so they decided to live with them to get back on their own feet. They actually believed her.

'That Kagome is such a sucker. She thinks that she is actually better than me. I'll show her.' Kikyo smirked as she walked outside only to see that it was raining.

"Aww man! This really stinks. I have to go home in the rain." All of a sudden a black Mercedes came around the corner to the front of the school. What Kikyo saw made her jaw drop to the floor. He had silver hair and had golden eyes. He was the perfect boy. 'I have to have him' Kikyo was just about to seduce him to be her boyfriend, when suddenly she saw Kagome walk over to him.( By the way, the girls attend an all girl's school. Doesn't that stink?)

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here? I thought that you would be home by now." Kagome gave him a warm smile.

Inuyasha smiled back and took out his hand. "Please come into the car. I'll take you home." Kagome gladly took Inuyasha's hand and was about to go in, but she saw her step sister sanding on the school's steps and she was just about to leave. 

"Hey Kikyo! You want to come with us? You'll get all wet if you walk home in the rain!" Kagome smiled to her and waved her hand that told her to come in.

Kikyo just glared back at Kagome. 'How dare she take my soon-to-be boyfriend. I am so gonna get her back for this.' She walked towards the car, but passed it. Right when she went by Inuyasha, she gave him a very seductive smile.

Inuyasha knew what she was thinking. He just had an emotionless face on. He didn't want to be mean to someone that Kagome was being nice to. He waved his hand in front of Kagome to get her out of her shock. "Hey Kagome. Wake up! Let's go home."

Kagome got out of her shock and climbed into the car. As they drove out of the school, they spotted Kikyo drenched in rain and walking gracefully towards her home.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha had reached her home they just sat in the car for a few seconds. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence.

"I got you something." He smiled and pulled out a neatly wrapped box with a light blue ribbon. "I thought that you might wear it to the skating rink with me."

"I would love to go with you." She blushed a little and turned around to face her red bag. "I got something for you too. Or should I say that I made something for you?" She smirked.

Inuyasha took the box and immediately tore open the box. He revealed a small white dog with a Sengoku Jidai style outfit. It had red baggy pants and a white shirt under a red shirt. Inuyasha smiled at the little dog that just stared back at him. "Thank you Kagome. It's great. You made this yourself? It is really well put together. I'll take real good care of it." Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "But don't open your present until you get to your room. Okay?" He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Okay. I wont open it till I get inside. Well good night." She gave him a hug and got out of the car.

Kagome got into her house and went straight to her room. She put down her bag and opened up her present. It was beautiful. It was a green skirt that would go down right above her knees with very stylish blue bows that hung down from either side of the skirt. There was also a matching top that was green also. It had long sleeves and on the side of the bottom there were two blue bows that hung down from them. It was a button down shirt and had swirls of blue on some parts of it. Inuyasha knew that Kagome's favorite color was green.

Kagome read the card that was inside of the box that read:

Kagome,

Just wanted some time to spent with you, so I bought you this for you to wear to the skating rink at the Tai mall. Hope that you will except my offer. I know that you will look great in that dress. Well, see you later.J 

Yours Truly,

Inuyasha

Kagome put the clothes back in the box and left the room to take a shower. 

Kikyo had just come back and she barged into Kagome's room, expecting to see her and yell at her for taking her 'man'. She was just about to yell her name when all of a sudden, she saw a box on Kagome's desk. She read it quietly to herself. 'Why that bitch is so dead! Trying to steal my man? I don't think so!' She grinned evilly and walked out with the skirt and the shirt in hand. 

Kagome was wiped out so she just decided to go to sleep. She didn't notice that the clothes that Inuyasha had given her were gone. 

The next morning, Kagome woke up late because a certain someone turned off her alarm clock. "Oh no!" Kagome was rummaging through everything in her room. "Where is it? It couldn't have just gone up and walk away! WHERE IS IT???!!

Kagome arrived in her class late, but fortunately, the teacher wasn't there yet. Kagome turned around to see that Kikyo was around a bunch of girls and showing off Kagome's dress. Without even thinking, Kagome march over to Kikyo and yelled. "Kikyo! What are you doing in that?!" Kikyo turned around and saw the furious Kagome standing with her hands clenched into a fist. "Kikyo?! Can I talk to you alone?!" Kikyo just nodded and walked with Kagome. She had a smirk of pure evil joy that spread across her face.

"What the hell are you doing in my clothes?!! I was looking for that everywhere?! I thought that I had lost it! Couldn't you have told me that you were going to take my NEW clothes with you to school!" Kagome emphasized the 'new'. She didn't even realize that she was yelling at the top of her lungs. When Kagome realized that she was yelling at her, she apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just want you to ask me before you take my clothes. Especially the ones that my boyfriend gives me. The dress is for our date at the ice rink tomorrow. I'm really sorry for yelling at you, but I was just worried that I had lost it and that wouldn't be good because then I wouldn't be able to go to the ice rink in that dress." Kagome's voice was a little calmer, but she still had a firm tone to get the information through Kikyo's thick skull. 

Kikyo had an angry expression on her face and she threw a tantrum. "Well, I thought that you would be kind enough to let me wear your clothes since I had no other clothes and I thought that you wouldn't mind. But I guess you did. FINE! I'll just take off YOUR clothes!!" Kikyo started to take off Kagome's clothes and she was just about to take the skirt off, but Kagome stopped her.

"Stop! No you can wear it. I'm sorry. Don't take it off! Please!!" Kagome was trying to get Kikyo to keep her clothes on. 

Kikyo had a fake tear falling down her cheek. When she turned around, she started to put her clothes back on. She walked towards the door with a smile of victory. She left a sobbing Kagome on the roof all by herself.

'Why? Why? Why? I can't take it anymore. Mom, please come back! You could always help in these difficult situations. Mom. I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave? I love you so much.' Kagome dried her tears and went back to her class.

That day was one of the worst days that Kagome had ever had. But she got through it. Kagome was really strong.

The next day was Saturday. Kagome was just about to go down for a glass of water. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she found her step mother in the living room. Her name was Yura Himuraki. She used to be a model, but they got people that were younger. Yura walked over to Kagome. She just stood there staring at her.

Kagome was really confused so she decided to break the silence. "Hello Miss Yura. How…" Kagome was stopped by a burning sensation on her face.

Yura had just slapped her really hard on the face. "Why wont you call me mother?! I've been here for almost a week and you still can't face the facts that your mother is dead and not coming back. So why don't you do us both a favor and call me mother and just get it over with!" 

Kagome's head was still to the side from the slap. It left a red mark on her face. "I'm sorry. But I can't Miss Yura." She felt another slap on her other cheek. "Please Miss Yura."

Yura was on a slapping spree. She kept on slapping Kagome. By the time that Yura was finished with slapping her, Kagome's face was on fire and her face was almost totally red.

Kagome just stood there with a few tears gently sloping down her face.

"Kikyo! Come down here now!" As Yura said that, Kikyo rushed down the stairs to find Kagome with very messy hair and some of her tears had soaked into the carpet. Kikyo smirked as did Yura.

The phone started to ring and Yura picked it up. "Hello? Oh. Yes she's right here." Yura put the phone on Kagome's ear and told her to hold it. Before she said anything, Yura reminded her of her face. "Uh. Inuyasha hi. I just had to tell you that…" She was cut off by Yura. She told her to tell him that she would be a little late, but she would be there. "I'm going to be a little late for our date. I'm sorry. Okay. Bye." 'Why? Why didn't I just not listen to her?'


	2. Inuyasha's admirerer in Kag's dress?

This is for my first reviewer. Thanks Frost Fae.J   
  
I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The phone started to ring and Yura picked it up. "Hello? Oh. Yes she's right   
  
here." Yura put the phone on Kagome's ear and told her to hold it. Before she   
  
said anything, Yura reminded her of her face. "Uh. Inuyasha hi. I just had to   
  
tell you that…" She was cut off by Yura. She told her to tell him that she would   
  
be a little late, but she would be there. "I'm going to be a little late for our   
  
date. I'm sorry. Okay. Bye." 'Why? Why didn't I just not listen to her?'  
  
  
  
-----   
  
'Where is she. I know that she was supposed to be a little late, but this is   
  
ridiculous. Where is…' Inuyasha was cut off by the sight of the green dress that   
  
he had given Kagome. Inuyasha walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey   
  
wha…"  
  
The girl turned around and she smiled. "Hi. I'm Kikyo. You're Inuyasha right?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. "Well I'm Kagome's stepsister and since I'm new here, she   
  
wanted me to go in her place to the ice skating rink with you. I hope that you   
  
are not that upset." She pouted.   
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "Oh no. It is fine. It is just that the dress   
  
that you are wearing…"  
  
"Oh. Kagome let me borrow this for our DATE." She smirked as she said date.  
  
Inuyasha almost let out a growl, but he caught himself before he let it out.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't consider this a date. It is just two people just hanging out.   
  
Okayyyy?" He said 'okay' as if she wouldn't understand him.  
  
"Okay." She simply nodded her head and dragged him to the ice rink. "I've never   
  
been ice skating before. But it looks fun." They both stepped on the ice and   
  
Inuyasha took to it very gracefully. On the other hand, Kikyo almost fell over,   
  
but grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder before she fell. That only made things worse. At   
  
least for Inuyasha. "WWWOOAAHHH!!!" They both fell to the ground. Kikyo was on   
  
top of Inuyasha with her eyes closed and Inuyasha also had his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She had a slight smile on her lips as she turned to get off   
  
of him. Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. He was kinda embarrassed.  
  
"Well, that's okay. It was an accident." 'Somehow, I don't think that that was   
  
an accident' Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
Kikyo also got up, but she fell on top of Inuyasha again. (man I hate this part)   
  
It was obvious that she was faking it. Her smile got wider and he pushed her   
  
gently off. Her smile disappeared. "Well I should be taking you home know. Let's   
  
go." They walked to the limo and got in. (Inuyasha is really rich. Actually his   
  
mom is.)   
  
They got home without any more 'accidents'. "Do you think that I could go and   
  
see Kagome?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
"He probably having the best time with her." 'Wait! What am I thinking? I know   
  
just as well as anyone else that he would never do that to me.' She sighed. Her   
  
face was still a little bit red from the beating that she had gotten from her   
  
step mom. She was now in her bed and pretending to sleep when she heard her   
  
devil step mom come in.  
  
"Your little boyfriend is here. Don't let him see you. And follow me." Kagome   
  
followed her and got to a closet. Yura opened the door and shoved Kagome in   
  
there. "And stay in there until he leaves."   
  
Kagome's eyes were dripping with tears. She couldn't stand to stay there, but   
  
she did anyways. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and then she could hear   
  
her door open. 'Why was he going in there?' She put her ear up against the door   
  
and listened until, she heard a rustle behind the rack of clothes. The clothes   
  
were slod to the side, just to reveal her step brother, Kosato. It looked like   
  
he was painting something. He picked up all his things and walked out of the   
  
closet and to his room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Wow. She has a really bright room. Well of course she does. She IS Kagome." He   
  
smiled at what he had just said. He roamed around the room, just to see a tape   
  
recorder on her desk. He turned it on. (on the tape) "Koo Koo Koo Koo Koo.   
  
(laughing in the background) Come on Kag. Let's go see the birds. Okay Okay.   
  
Hold your horses. I'm coming."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the memory of that day. They were at the beach and Inuyasha   
  
was imitating a bird. They had such a great time. 'I am leaving tomorrow for   
  
that really long trip to America. I can make use of this." he rewinded the tape   
  
until he was satisfied and pushed the record button.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, Thank you so much for my first review. I think I know why people   
  
love to do this. It is very rewarding. Thanks. Please r&r. The next chap will be   
  
even better. It will be out in a week or LESS.J 


	3. Inuyasha is leaving to America

Yes yes yes yes yes!!!! Finally I got a chance to write another chapter. Sorry about the delay. SO MANY PROJECTS. I hate 4th marking period. The teachers always cram everything in the last marking period.

Oh yeah. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.L 

Chapter 3 

'I am leaving tomorrow for that really long trip to America. I can make use of this." he rewinded the tape until he was satisfied and pushed the record button.

Kagome got out of the closet and got into her room. She could still smell his wonderful scent. She held back some of her tears. She walked over to her desk and thought for a few minutes. 'Inuyasha is going to leave tomorrow. I know he has to leave for that business trip to America, but I still don't want him to go. I will see him tomorrow before he leaves, so a better get some sleep.' Kagome got to her bed and laid in it for a few seconds. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Her tears fell down her face like a stream. A stream of pain and sorrow. She heard her door open.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" It was her father. She didn't answer. He kissed her forehead and turned around to face the door. 

Kagome sat up and hugged him. Her face was to his back. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Dad, please don't leave yet." She sniffled a little bit.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Why are you crying" He had a worried look, but Kagome couldn't see it.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy that you're home. I missed you." She stopped crying and laid back in her bed.

"Okay. Well good night." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead again. He walked out of the room and to his room.

(**should I end it here for suspense? **Nah. I'll keep going. For my peops.)

The next morning, Kagome got up a little late because _somebody _turned off her alarm clock. 

She rushed to the shower and took a quick bath. She got on her clothes and was about to leave, but then forgot to get something. She remembered that she left her tape recorder somewhere. She was going to give it to Inuyasha before he left. She asked her step mother and her step sister if they saw it anywhere.

"Oh, yeah. The tape recorder. I think that I put in a box in the upstairs closet." Yura gave her a wicked smile and turned around to walk to the door.

Kagome walked to the closet and rummaged through the boxes. She heard the door close and she hurried to it. "What? Open the door! Let me out!"

Kikyo took out a hair pin and clipped it on as a lock. She smiled at her scheme and left to take Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome rummaged through the things slowly because she knew that she wouldn't get out. She finally found the tape recorder. With her back to the door, she turned on the tape recorder.

With Inuyasha

"Oh hello. How are all of you." Inuyasha gave them a warm smile. But he was worried. Kagome wasn't with them. "If you don't mind me asking. Where is Kagome? I thought that she would be here." 

"Oh… Kagome." Kikyo had a frown on her face. 'Even when she isn't here she ruins everything.' "I think that she is going to be a little bit late, but I wouldn't worry." She gave him a fake smile and turned to give her mother an evil smile.

With Kagome

_On the tape………… "Koo koo koo koo koo koo. Hey Kagome." _ Kagome's eyes widened. _"Did I surprise you? Well once you get his tape, you will finally know how I feel about you. Kagome… I love you. We've been through everything together. Your mother's death. My father's death. I want to spent my life with you. When you hear this, will you please record your response on here so that I know? Well good bye." _Kagome turned off the tape and tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't tell him because she was stuck in the closet.

On the outside of the closet, Kosato was trying to do cartwheels down the hallway. He was very bad at it. He stopped and saw the hairpin on the door. He took it off and opened the door. 

Kagome jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I explain this to you later." She ran down the stairs and out the front door. 'Inuyasha I'm coming' She stopped a taxi and got in. "To the airport and fast please. I'm am in a big hurry. I'll give you extra if you hurry." She handed him all of the money in her purse.(Which was like $103) 

The man smiled and stepped on the pedal. Kagome got there in a matter of minutes. She didn't bother to thank the guy. She had to find the plane that Inuyasha would be boarding. She ran back and forth trying to find him. She went up an escalator and she didn't notice that she passed her step sister and step mother. Kikyo saw her and smiled. She wanted to see her face when she saw that she was too late. She told her mother and she quickly left.

Kagome got to the door of the plane that Inuyasha was to board. It was empty. Nobody was there, except for the receptionist. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Then she heard something. The doors were opening and revealing someone. It was………….. Inuyasha!! "Inuyasha!!" She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I thought that I was too late."

"You almost were. What took you so long?" He pulled her off to arms length.

"It isn't important right now." She took out the tape recorder. Her eyes were full of tears and they were flowing down her cheek. She turned on the tape recorder and pushed the record button. She put her mouth close to it and started speaking. "Inuyasha. I love you too. I will never forget you. And I know that you will come back to me." She turned it off and took the tape out. She handed it to Inuyasha and he took it. 

"I have something for you too." He took out a necklace. It was a circle with diamond on it and in the middle was a heart with diamonds on it too. He took the necklace and put it in the palm of his hand. There were two chains on it. He picked up one of them and the heart in the middle came out. Inuyasha handed her the circle one and he slowly put the heart necklace around her neck. He breathed in one last breath of her scent. 'Kagome I love you'

Kagome put the circle necklace around Inuyasha's neck. She could smell his wonderful aroma. 'Inuyasha I love you' They pulled apart and they were silent for a little while. Kagome was crying now and she couldn't stop herself. 

Inuyasha hugged her. "Please don't cry. Like you said I will be back for you." He whispered in her ear and walked over to the door. He smiled and waved to her.

She waved back with tears still in her eyes. The doors slowly closed and Inuyasha disappeared behind the door.

Don't worry people. This story is LONG from over. Tell me how it is so far. Don't be shy.


	4. Kosato's Birthday

I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha hugged her. "Please don't cry. Like you said I will be back for you." He whispered in her ear and walked over to the door. He smiled and waved to her.

She waved back with tears still in her eyes. The doors slowly closed and Inuyasha disappeared behind the door.

__

A week later

Kagome was getting ready for school. She put on her school uniform and walked out the door. As usual, Kikyo was there first. She was talking gossip to her friends.

"Hey did you hear about…" Kikyo's voice trailed off when the bell sounded.

The day went by as it always did. Kagome walked back home as she daydreamed about the day that Inuyasha would come back. She missed him so much. 'What am I doing? I can't be grieving over him. He wouldn't want that.' A lonely tear fell down her face as she headed toward her door. Her father was at work and her step mother was practicing her lines for her new TV show. Kikyo was late coming home because she was talking to her friends. It isn't like her mother would care if she was late coming home. If Kagome came home late she would be severely punished.

"I'm home." Kikyo's screeching voice filled the room and her mother walked in with a grin on her face. "Hello mother. How are you today?" Kikyo also gave her a grin.

"Today was great. I finally got a role in a TV show." Yura grin grew on her face. "Where is that wench? I didn't see her come in. She's probably hiding because she couldn't stand to see her life fall once again."

Kagome was upstairs. She finished her homework and went on her computer to check her schedule. "Oh no. I forgot it was that day." She got up and ran to get her purse. She ran out the door and came in with a box. She went into the closet and found her step brother sitting on the floor. He looked cold. The air conditioning was on very high in the closet. (The closet is like the attic, but I call it a closet because it is my fanficJ ) "Hey are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Kagome pulled out the box and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday Kosato." She smiled and also gave him a piece of cake that she just bought. "I hope that your birthday will be a good one." She said gently.

He stared at the caked and at the box. Kagome had left to give him his privacy. Kosato started to eat the cake and tears streamed down his face. 'Kagome is really nice to me. Not like my mom or my sister.' He kept eating and the tears kept falling. When he finished eating, he wiped the tears away and opened the other box. His eyes widened. It was a scarf. A scarf that Kagome made by herself. Another tear fell down his face and something unusual crept onto his features. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Kagome was outside hanging up some laundry to dry in the sun. She didn't notice that someone was watching her.

Kosato was watching her put up the clothes on the line. 'Kagome is so beautiful.' He smiled at what he thought. He picked up his pencil and drew for a little while and when he finished, it was a beautiful picture of Kagome hanging up the clothes. He drew many more and one of them slipped from his grasp and flew towards Kagome. She saw the piece of paper and picked it up. A smile grazed her features and she looked around to see who had drawn her.

Kosato ran inside and shut the door quietly. It still made a little noise. Kagome could hear it and she automatically knew who it was.

"That was close. But I think that she like the drawing." His soft voice rang through his head again and again. 'She liked the drawing' He smiled again.

Sorry it was so short.L

No Inuyasha in this chapter. Sorry. Guaranteed in the next one.

Just to clear some things up. Kosato really does like Kagome. Eww right? Well everything will be cleared up soon.

Next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Keep reviewing please.

Oh yeah. This is an Inuyasha/Kagome Fanfic. Inuyasha gets Kagome alright.


	5. Inuyasha is back!

****

I am really sorry for the very long wait. I was grounded and I couldn't use the computer. But now I'm back.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Kosato was watching her put up the clothes on the line. 'Kagome is so beautiful.' He smiled at what he thought. He picked up his pencil and drew for a little while and when he finished, it was a beautiful picture of Kagome hanging up the clothes. He drew many more and one of them slipped from his grasp and flew towards Kagome. She saw the piece of paper and picked it up. A smile grazed her features and she looked around to see who had drawn her.

Kosato ran inside and shut the door quietly. It still made a little noise. Kagome could hear it and she automatically knew who it was.

"That was close. But I think that she like the drawing." His soft voice rang through his head again and again. 'She liked the drawing' He smiled again.

(Ten years later)

Kagome who was now 24 years old, had another fight with her sister. Of course, her stepmother defended Kikyo. Kagome went outside to get her now crumbling family off of her mind. A memory flashed through her mind.

**__**

Kagome was on her balcony. Her brother's balcony was right next to hers. All of a sudden, she heard a noise. It was Kosato climbing over to her balcony.

"What are you doing? You're going to get hurt." Kagome had a very worried look on her face.

Kosato walked up to her and gave her a crushing hug. It was a little too intimate. "Kosato, What are you doing? You're hurting me. Please get off." He wouldn't let go.

"Kagome….Kagome, You're the only one that has ever been nice to me. You're beautiful and you are kind. I really like you."

"Well I like you too, but you're crushing me." Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

"I don't mean a sibling kind of like, I mean a boyfriend/girlfriend like."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "no, you can't. I'm your sister. No y…"

She was cut off. "You're the only one that has ever made me happy. I never knew that it was a tradition to have cake on your birthday. I never got a present from any one. No one has ever said Happy birthday to me."

"No this isn't right." Kagome was trying with all her might to get him off of her. "Get off. Please." She finally got him off. She ran into her room and locked the door. "Go around the way you came." She yelled through the window.

He kept trying to show how much he like her ever since that night, but she doesn't like him the way that he likes her.

Kagome sighed at the memory. He still hasn't given up. The mailman came and handed her the mail. She thanked him and walked into her home. A letter was addressed to her. She quickly opened it and couldn't believe what she was reading. She held onto her necklace that she never took off since she received it. Kagome was going to see Inuyasha again.

She had tears flowing down her eyes. Just then, Kikyo walked in and grabbed the letter. She only got to read that he was coming back. Then Kagome took the letter and stuffed it in her shirt. She ran out and was walking through the grass, when a hand grabbed her foot and made her fall.

"Please, tell me where he is." Kikyo was holding onto Kagome's foot and pitifully trying to find out Inuyasha's whereabouts. Kagome, just shoved her off and kept running. She caught a taxi and jumped in. "To the Tokyo Airport please."

Kikyo was shuffling through her mother's things. "Here it is." She had her mother's car keys in her hands. She quickly ran out and hopped into her mother's Mercedes Benz. 'I'll get there before her. I got a glimpse of where Inuyasha was. The Tokyo Airport.' A smirk grazed her lips.

Should I end it here. If you promise to review than I will keep going. Promise?

It was night time and the only thing that was lighting up her way was the radiant full moon. She took out a picture of Her and Inuyasha covered in sand and mud from the beach. She smiled at the memory. 'I'm coming.'

She got stuck in the traffic. "O man. Here." she handed the taxi driver some money and ran out of the car. She weaved through cars and sprinted for the airport.

'I'm going to beat that bitch, I will get Inuyasha. He is mine.' Kikyo's mind raged and she was speeding. Good thing for her that her car was black. Her car was going a good 90 mph.

Inuyasha was leaning over a bridge that connected the airport to the streets. Suddenly he saw a woman that was out of breath. 'Kagome?' "Kagome!" He yelled to see if she would react. To his surprised, the woman looked up and smiled.

"Inuyasha?!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha was running across the bridge to get to Kagome.

Kagome was crossing the street when a bright like was coming straight towards her.

'I have to get there before her' Kikyo stepped on the gas pedal and floored it. She heard something hit the window. She opened her eyes and gasped. 'Blood.' She got out of the car and almost fainted. 'Kagome?'

Do you like it? I'm going to have the next chappy up soon. I promise.

Please review. If you don't like it, feel free to flame. K. Bye.

Till next time.

P.S. This is going to be very long. It is based on a Korean drama.


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome together or maybe No...

Sorry about another long wait. I went on a Caribbean cruise with my family. Got a good tan while I was there.

I don't own Inuyasha. OK so don't hassle me about it.

Enjoy:)

Inuyasha was leaning over a bridge that connected the airport to the streets. Suddenly he saw a woman that was out of breath. 'Kagome?' "Kagome!" He yelled to see if she would react. To his surprised, the woman looked up and smiled.

"Inuyasha?!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha was running across the bridge to get to Kagome.

Kagome was crossing the street when a bright like was coming straight towards her.

'I have to get there before her' Kikyo stepped on the gas pedal and floored it. She heard something hit the window. She opened her eyes and gasped. 'Blood.' She got out of the car and almost fainted. 'Kagome?'

"Oh my god! Kagome! Please wake up! Please!" Kikyo look around to see if anyone else had seen her do that. There was nobody there. Inuyasha was still running down the long bridge to get to her. She was relieved, but that was short lived. She had to get the body somewhere where no one will find it. She put Kagome into the car. Blood smeared all over her cashmere coat. She hastily got into the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

Kikyo was really panicking now. She raced to the hospital. It was too crowded. She left Kagome in the car and went inside to see if someone could help her. No one noticed her. "Please help me! Please…" Kikyo trailed off when a thought struck her. She heard two doctors conversing about a body that was so mangled that it was beyond recognition. She got back to the car. She took Kagome's wallet and her personal belongings that she was carrying and went back inside. She looked under the covers of the mangled body and flinched back. The face was split and the arms and legs were limply disfigured. Kikyo looked around to see if anyone was coming. It was clear. She stuck the wallet into the pockets of the dead person and put the other things into the side of the table. She breathed a sigh of relief. She went back into the car. 'When they find out that she is dead and see that disfigured creature they will surly just grieve and forget about it in a few months maybe.' She had to do something with the body though. Another thought struck her. She speeded down the empty road and stopped at a familiar looking house. She went up to the door and knocked loudly on the wooden surface.

"What do you wa…?" Her father trailed off as he saw her coat covered with blood. "What happened to you?" He asked in a calm way.

"D..d..d..dad? Please help me! Please. I hit a girl with my car and now I think that she is dead." She was crying now and wouldn't stop. "p..p..p..please. I have nobody else to go to." She cried even louder. "They'll all accuse me of murdering her."(duh, cause it is murder. You twit.)

"No I cant bail you out for ever mistake that you make. You have to get out of this on your own." He sighed and made a move to walk away when something caught his leg. Kikyo was on her knees and bowing to him.

"Please. I cant do this by myself. I'll get caught and then they'll send me to jail. Dad please help me. Please. Just this once and I'll never ask a favor from you ever again."She looked up to him with sad puppy eyes and he couldn't do anything but sigh.

"OK. But you will have to do something for me in return. You have to never come back here ever again. DO.You.Understand." He asked her as if she were mentally ill.

Kikyo nodded and got into her car and drove away.

"Kagome! Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as the scene was registering in his mind. There was blood splattered everywhere and there were cars around that looked as if they were just in an accident. "Kagome?" It was barely a whisper. He didn't know what to think. All of these questions were swimming around in his mind.

'Where is Kagome? Was she even there in the first place? Why is there all of these cars splayed around here like this? Where's Kagome? Where's Kagome? Where's Kagome?' He shook his head to clear his mind. That was when a certain piece of paper caught his eye. He walked over to it and kneeled down to get a closer look. He picked it up and gasped in surprise.

It was a picture of Kagome and him on the beach with sand and mud covering them. It was when they were younger. He smiled at the memory, but it faded quickly. He saw the blood and just knew that it was her's. But he was denying it in his heart and mind. He didn't want to admit it. It was too painful. His body guard and close friend walked up behind him. "Hey, Inuyasha. Are you okay?" He gave him a worried look.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked in a barely audible voice. Then he burst with a different emotion. "WHERE IS KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" He held his head limply. "Where is she?" He was grief stricken. "Miroku?" Miroku nodded and turned to him. "Call the police and tell them what has happened here. There was a car accident. Okay?" He nodded and took out his cell phone. Inuyasha looked solemnly to the picture of that gentle memory. "Kagome…" He trailed off and just sat there for a few more minutes before going over to Miroku.

At Kagome's House:

Kosato waited by the front of the house and just sat wondering where Kagome was. Then he suddenly saw the car of his sister come up to the driveway. "Kikyo!" He ran up to the car and suddenly noticed the blank look that she had. "Kikyo, are you o…kay…?" He saw the blood that covered her coat. "Kikyo! What happened? Where's Kagome!?" He shook her and pushed her onto the wall. "Where is Kagome!? Kikyo answer me!!"

"Is she the only one that anyone thinks about. IS SHE THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS!!!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed him off. "You'll find her at our father's house. But don't you dare bring her here. If you do, then I will tell them that it was the both of us who did it." She walked into the house.

****

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that it was a bit short. I think that you guys are great. Even though it doesn't seem like much, but 13 reviews are pleasing to me. I love it. That is why I write these. It makes me happy and it makes you all happy. I hope. Thank you for the reviews. I will be sure to update soon. Okay.

F.Y.I.: Oh yeah. Just to clarify, Kikyo and Kosato still have there original blood related father. They just don't go to him. Kosato has an interesting relationship with him. Like a real father and son should be, but that will be later on. Also, don't worry, Kagome isn't dead. And Inuyasha will see her again. But the big question is "When?" Oh, Inuyasha does look different from the beginning of the story, only because TEN years have passed. He looks similar to Inuyasha in the manga and anime series, but a little tiny bit older. Hey, he is a hanyou after all. Kay. Bye Till Next timeJ


End file.
